Nearly all security systems of today utilize sophisticated control devices to perform the functions of programming the security system, arming or disarming the security system, providing a panic alert, controlling lighting, and controlling garage doors, etc. Many security systems employ multiple control devices to allow a user more flexibility in controlling the security system. The control devices may be wired or wireless wall-mounted control panels located at different entrances to the protected area or wireless portable handheld devices that can control the security system from outside the protected area.
A convenient embodiment of a wireless handheld device is a key fob that is small enough to be placed on a key chain. Key fobs are customarily used for locking and unlocking automobiles. They have room for only a few buttons to allow convenient placement of the device on a key chain which can be held in a pants pocket. The small number of buttons is a problem for security system control devices because it limits the amount of controllable functions the device can perform. It is therefore desirable for a homeowner to have a control device that performs the multiple function of a wall mounted control panel while having the size and convenience of a key fob.
An additional concern of a wireless handheld device is that the buttons on the device are subject to inadvertent activation when something rubs against the device. When a key fob is placed in a pants pocket, the buttons may be depressed when the person bends or sits down or the buttons come in contact with keys or coins. This may cause the security system to be put in an undesirable mode. For proper operation of the security system, the key fob must be designed to safeguard against this problem.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a small portable handheld control device that can control the many functions of a security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for quickly selecting and controlling the many functions of a security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control device that is not inadvertently activated by contact with keys, clothing, coins, etc.
Finally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a display to the user to inform the user of the security devices transmissions and operations.